


five times wen junhui went the extra mile for lee jihoon and one time jihoon did it back

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junhui does things for Jihoon. Jihoon notices.





	five times wen junhui went the extra mile for lee jihoon and one time jihoon did it back

  1. ******you’re so ice ice baby (at the same time you melt me down)**



[08:02:42] Jihoon: have I told you that I hate you

[08:02:49] jun~jun~jun: on multiple occasions, yes

[08:03:08] Jihoon: I can’t believe you get to be in bed while I slave away in school. Fuck u

[08:03:12] jun~jun~jun: ;)

[08:03:13] jun~jun~jun: :P

[08:03:19] Jihoon: fuck u too

[08:03:28] Jihoon: I am so fucking sleepy

[08:03:42] jun~jun~jun: hehe

They don’t call themselves friends, but Junhui and Jihoon do this every week. It’s been this way as long as they can remember – every morning, they walk to school together; every afternoon, they walk home together, because they live on the same street. On Monday mornings, though, Junhui has study hall, and Jihoon gets to make the arduous journey to school all by himself while Junhui gets to enjoy the sanctuary of his bed just a little longer.

Junhui never fails to lord that fact over Jihoon.

Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately for Jihoon, Monday morning is Economics class, which Jihoon does fine in, but his teacher is so utterly _dull_ that he spends more time doing absolutely anything else rather than pay attention. He used to spend all that time tapping out new rhythms with his pencil or writing down new melodies, but lately he’s picked up another hobby – texting Junhui about how much he hates him until he wakes up from the notifications going off on his phone. At least that way, Junhui has to be up the same time Jihoon is, and he knows it annoys the shit out of Junhui when he finally has to come to school and enter the classroom with a world-class pout on his face.

Junhui finally leaves Jihoon on read and stops answering for a while, which Jihoon takes as him crawling out of bed and getting ready for school, and for the remainder of the lesson, Jihoon casts his gaze towards the window and zones out.

Like clockwork, Junhui strides into class just as the second bell goes off. Usually at this time, Jihoon is taking a nice, sweet nap, and Junhui is in charge of making sure he wakes up before class actually begins. The methodology itself doesn’t matter so much, which _has_ led to Junhui abusing his wake-up privilege – April Fool’s Day had been on a Monday that year, and Junhui bought a horn specifically to toot in Jihoon’s face, and Jihoon had taken his revenge by dumping ice cubes from Soonyoung’s iced mocha down Junhui’s shirt. For the most part, though, Junhui has been good.

This time around, Jihoon doesn’t wake up to a nice violent shake on the shoulder, but rather the smell of –

“Is that Americano?”

It’s his favourite coffee.

A brief silence. “Y-yes?” Junhui answers, oddly hesitant. Jihoon can’t see his face with his eyes closed, and he’s almost disappointed because he has never in his life seen Junhui look or sound hesitant. He’s more the impulsive, happy-go-lucky type, if Jihoon says so himself. “You said you were sleepy.”

Jihoon sits up properly now. There’s a strange tightness in his chest and he doesn’t know what to say, so he lets out a small “oh”.

“But if you don’t want it, I’ll have it,” Junhui says, grin returning, almost as if he’d never been uncertain in the first place. Everything stops being weird and Jihoon sees the familiar, irritating beginnings of a smirk on Junhui’s face. “I mean, this is all your fault because if you hadn’t texted me, I wouldn’t have been sleepy. And if I wouldn’t have been sleepy, I wouldn’t have gotten coffee.”

Jihoon narrows his eyes and lunges at his Americano. Junhui laughs but relinquishes the drink to him anyway. “That’s mine now,” he says, glaring at Junhui, who stares just a little longingly at the Americano. “But I guess you can take a sip.”

Junhui beams at him. Jihoon feels that strange tightness coming back in his chest, but he decides that it may be a good kind of strange.

* * *

 

  1. ******don’t (take this the wrong way)**



Everyone in their friend group knows that Wen Junhui has the most pocket money out of all of them. It’s not that he spends a lot on himself, but it’s more that he says “my treat!” a lot whenever they go out, blaming it on his “generous Chinese blood”. It doesn’t explain why Minghao is the exact opposite, however, being the stingiest of them all, but the one time he was called out for it, he punched Mingyu on the arm so hard that nobody dared ask him again.

So when Junhui squeezes into his seat in the cafeteria – opposite to Jihoon – with a packed lunch instead of a bought one, everyone makes a fuss about it.

“But there’s sweet and sour pork today,” Soonyoung wails as soon as he sees the brown paper bag. “That’s your favourite.”

Junhui smiles a little mysteriously and shrugs. “Just felt up for some homemade sandwiches.”

They make a fuss about it a little more, with Seokmin leaning over the table to press the back of his hand against Junhui’s forehead, but sooner or later they leave him alone, focusing on more important matters, like Joshua’s new piercing.

Jihoon is about halfway through his meal when Junhui nudges his leg with his shoe. “I got you something,” he says, still munching on his sandwich. Jihoon thinks he vaguely resembles a camel even though that nickname is often reserved for Seungcheol. “Here.” His hand reaches across the table, fist curled around something, and his fingers unfold right in front of Jihoon. A small plush toy falls out, a familiar-looking monkey with a key ring so Jihoon can use it as a key chain.

And then it hits him.

Lee Jihoon remembers this monkey plush toy from the new claw machines they’d installed at the mall last time. He remembers the day all thirteen of them had gone, a loud, rambunctious group, with Junhui and Jihoon lingering near the back away from Soonyoung and Seokmin up front, hollering their lungs out at each other. “That’s new,” he remembers himself commenting offhandedly as he stares at the machine. “The monkey is kind of cute.” But Jihoon knows claw machines are evil and money-sucking and he remembers stopping himself from whipping out his wallet just to have a go.

Junhui must have remembered and gone back again.

Common courtesy calls for Jihoon to thank Junhui for the gift, but instead, he says something completely different. “How much did you spend on it?” he blurts out, and Junhui actually turns a little _red_.

“That’s not important,” Junhui answers just a bit too quickly. “Do you like it?”

Yes, Jihoon decides. Yes, he does.

* * *

 

  1. ******i can’t take it no more (i can’t stand it)**



On Wednesday afternoons, Junhui has Math Club. Nobody ever wants to join Math Club, but Joshua has the persuasive power and dedication of a Mormon missionary, and even though nobody else falls for the trap (who wants to do extra math?), Joshua’s determined, sparkly-eyed smile won Junhui over in a moment of weakness at the start of term, which is why Lee Jihoon no longer has anyone to walk home with on Wednesdays. Instead, Jihoon takes a detour and walks with Soonyoung and Seokmin partway to their home before heading home himself. Thank god it’s the only day of the week they do that; Jihoon suspects he would have stopped being friends with the two of them if he had to walk with them every day.

Mostly, Soonyoung and Seokmin are in charge of filling the silence with pointless chatter. Jihoon doesn’t mind because it makes things less awkward, the two being his main source of gossip because he doesn’t really talk to a lot of people. Today, though, he finds himself becoming a part of the conversation.

“By the way, Jihoon, I really liked that piece you composed,” Soonyoung comments. Jihoon’s ears perk up at his name. “If you did something more EDM, I could choreograph to it for Dance Club.”

On one hand, Jihoon is flattered, but on the other hand, he can’t figure out how Soonyoung even got the link to his new composition, because he’d only sent it to one person, and even then, it had been an accident. Then, the puzzle pieces fall into place, and he groans. “Junhui –“

“— sent it to everyone on his contacts list,” Seokmin supplies cheerfully. “There’s a group chat and everything and it’s called ‘Lee Jihoon Hype Squad’. I think Jeonghan blocked Junhui for that.”

Jihoon snorts. Serves Junhui right for doing that.

“On top of that, he called Junhui a lovesick idiot before he blocked him,” Soonyoung chimes in, and the two of them dissolve into laughter for the rest of the walk home.

Jihoon scowls and somehow, he feels like he’s being left out of a joke that everyone else understands.

* * *

 

  1. ******meals for hunger (me for you)**



Sometimes, if neither of them are in a hurry, they take a detour to the shops. They take a detour to the shops anyway, because Junhui keeps complaining that he has a donut craving to satisfy, insisting that they only make it good at Dunkin Donuts. Jihoon just wants him to shut up, because he knows he’ll text him about it later, and he’ll never get to finish his History essay once Junhui starts a texting spam.

“I’ll even get you the donuts if you would just zip it,” Jihoon grumbles, and Junhui whoops like a little kid on the way to Disneyland. Jihoon catches himself rolling his eyes fondly.

After what seems like a blessed eternity of silence from Junhui, they finally reach Dunkin Donuts. Jihoon orders the Double Chocolate because that’s the only thing Junhui orders (“It has twice as much chocolate as the Chocolate Glazed; it’s value for money!”) and a Frozen Hot Chocolate for himself, though he knows Junhui will drink half of it anyway. While they wait for the drink, Jihoon notices Junhui’s eyes gazing through the glass storefront, wandering across the street and lingering on the tuxedo rental shop, of all things.

“What?” Jihoon asks.

“Are you gonna go to prom?” Junhui asks in return. His eyes are still on the shop, and he seems a little distant.

“Nope.” The drink is done and Jihoon takes it from the counter before taking a sip. “Prom is stupid.” As soon as the words escape his lips though, he feels like something has changed. He’s always thought the idea of prom unappealing, but once he’s said that out loud to Junhui, it almost felt like a lie. “I guess you’re going, huh?”

“Nah,” Junhui replies softly, still in that faraway tone. “I don’t think so. I won’t have a date.”

The strange tightness aches in Jihoon’s chest again, but this time, it feels a little more like sadness and disappointment instead.

* * *

 

  1. ******does he love me (does he love me not)**



It pours on Friday.

The rain is relentless to the poor unfortunate souls who are stuck outdoors without an umbrella. Luckily for Jihoon, Junhui always has one in his schoolbag (“I don’t remember packing this, so my mom probably put it there”), but it’s small, which makes Jihoon suspect that it was only meant for one person. To make things worse, Junhui has unbearably broad shoulders, which makes the space underneath the umbrella tinier than it already is, and Jihoon’s not used to being so close in proximity to Wen Junhui, especially after his world had shifted on its axis.

Like with everyone else, Jihoon plays the role of the listener while Junhui is in charge of chatting his ear off. At least, that’s what’s supposed to happen, but Junhui has nothing to say today, so the silence between them is filled with the gentle thrum of raindrops against the nylon canopy above them.

And Jihoon hates it, the unbearable awkwardness of not being able to talk to someone he’s always found it easy to talk to, so he looks for something to fidget with, which is usually his USB in his jacket pocket, but –

“Shit,” he groans as he gropes around the decidedly empty pocket. “I left my USB at school.”

Junhui stops in his tracks and Jihoon almost steps out into the rain, but he catches himself at the last minute before he gets drenched. “I’ll go back,” Junhui offers, blinking down at Jihoon earnestly. “You take the umbrella. If I run, I won’t get as wet.” Jihoon isn’t the best at Physics, but he’s sure that something about that doesn’t make sense. Before he even manages to tell Junhui how illogical that sounds, though, he’s already off, so Jihoon resorts to staring numbly in the direction Junhui had run off towards until he shows up again.

He comes back shivering, fist curled tightly around something that Jihoon is sure this time is a USB, but he has the biggest smile on his face.

On Monday, Junhui doesn’t answer his texts, and he doesn’t show up to class either. The empty desk behind Jihoon to his right distracts him for the whole day, and guilt curls around and around Jihoon’s stomach, and never really settles.

* * *

 

**+1. beautiful words (like lines from a movie)**

While Junhui is gone for a whole week from being down with an awful cold, Jihoon takes his time to figure out what that strange tightness _is_. Junhui comes back still looking a little bleary-eyed, and Jihoon finds himself fighting the instinct to hover over him.

They walk home together, Junhui dressed a little warmer than usual. Jihoon thinks he looks so endearing, almost waddling from all the extra layers like that, but he isn’t sure if it’s just because he likes Junhui now.

It probably is. Speaking of liking Junhui, Jihoon has a plan to get rid of that pesky feeling in his chest. Maybe.

An unlucky pebble in the path of Jihoon’s shoes sails a few steps ahead of them before Jihoon starts. “Look… I know you don’t have a date for prom or anything, but. If you really want to go, I guess I’ll go with you.”

Junhui stops in his tracks again, much like last time, blinking in confusion before a smile slowly starts to spread across his face. “Are you asking me out to prom?” He sounds entirely too gleeful for Jihoon’s liking, even if he does think Junhui is very cute. “You _do_ like me.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon says immediately, the defensive answer coming to him like instinct. But Junhui won’t stop smiling like he’d just won the lottery, so Jihoon softens, albeit a little. “Yeah, I do,” he answers a little airily, trying to seem detached, but it’s not working because Junhui only smiles wider. He didn’t even think it was humanly possible, but Junhui’s eyes had started _sparkling_. “Want me to punch your arm?”

Junhui looks at him with that stupid endearing smile of his, lets out a short laugh, and pecks him on the forehead before dashing off, laughing and looking back every couple of steps with mischief decorating his eyes.

And as Jihoon stands there, letting the world keep moving around him, he can't help but smile, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) If you're reading this you probably know who I am  
> 2) I planned this fic for about three days and just when I was finishing the plan the other 5+1 fic was posted so sorry if this looks real weird !! I promise I didn’t intend for it to be  
> 3) Shoutout to Max, Bryn and Amal for helping me with ideas for the fic, and extra <333 to Amal for beta-reading it for me !! Bryn there's a shoutout that I spoiled to you already but anyway
> 
> Anyway it's not the greatest thing and the +1 thing is not an amazingly grand gesture but I'd imagine Jihoon would find it difficult to do something vastly cheesy. The setting is super vague because ?????? American high schools ???? But yeah.
> 
> Edit: OH HEY this is the longest thing I've ever written + posted


End file.
